I Can't Live Without You
by FishCustard with Gingers
Summary: "I love you, you know that" I said placing my hand on his face. "Yeah I know, I love you too, ready?" I nodded and held out my berries, Peeta did the same. "One" "Two" "Three" What if Katniss actually loved Peeta and held out the berries not in protest but actually because she couldn't live without the boy with the bread. One-Shot but there is an idea for a small sequel if you like


"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revisions have been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed all around us and I turned to face Peeta, the boy I risked my life for, the boy who risked everything for me, the boy who I swore I would not get attached to and the boy who I fell in love with.

He stood there with his arms open, his discarded knife lying on the ground his piercing blue eyes staring into my own and I knew I couldn't do it, I could kill him, I couldn't kill the boy I loved and I could tell by looking into his eyes that he loved me too and therefore would be just as unable in an attempt on my life.

"Just do it Katniss" He said stepping closer to me and putting one hand on the bow in my hand, he tightened my grip and pulled it up towards his heart and took a step back. "Shoot me and go home to your family."  
"No." I said and by the tone of my voice you could tell I would not change my mind, and he could tell his face softened and he stepped closer again as I lowered my weapon and dropped it on the ground.  
"Your family needs you, your sister needs you Katniss" Peeta told me as he put a soft hand on my face.  
"No but I need you." I said firmly, I would not give him up and we both knew just then that we both would rather die than live without the other.

"Please Katniss you ave to do this they have to get their Victor, you have to go home, you deserve to go home" Peeta told me as he turned away and picked up his knife.  
"You deserve to go home as much as I do and I refuse to kill you, you can't make me and I won't let you die. I can't live without you anymore you made sure of that." I said as he placed the knife in my hand I turned it around and pointed it toward my heart. Peeta snatched at the knife knocking it from my grasp and letting it fall to the floor again.  
"Katniss, everything you said applies to me aswell, but I'm willing to give myself up to let you-"  
"But Peeta, I'm not willing to give you up and there's no way you're leaving this arena without me, we both go together dead or alive." I said as I pulled out the Nightlock berries and held them out in front of me.

"No Katniss" He said putting his hand on top of mine blocking the berries from view, as if to protect me from them. I put my hand on top of his and stared into his eyes.  
"Trust me." I told him and he lifted his hand, I poured half the berries into his hand still looking into his eyes. I leaned in and placed a firm and confident kiss on his lips, which was the complete opposite of what I felt, I was terrified, I wasn't sure what would happen but all I knew is that I would be with Peeta forever and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, you know that" I said placing my hand on his face.  
"Yeah I know, I love you too, ready?" I nodded and held out my berries, Peeta did the same.  
"One" I said raising my hand to my lips.  
"Two" He said doing the same.  
"Three" We both said at the same time and we placed the berries into our mouths, then we heard the familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith again. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen! and Peeta Mellark! I give you- the tributes of District Twelve!"

We spat out the berries and washed out our mouths at the lake and I ran toward him, my Peeta, Peeta Mellark the boy who saved my life and I knew then that everything was going to be all right, I had the love of my life to keep and I knew he wasn't going anywhere, I was going home and we were going to live happily ever after... Hopefully.

* * *

We lived in peace for sometime, me and Peeta could not have been happier, of course my Mother insisted that nothing serious could happen between me and Peeta until we were older, 'much, much older' but what she doesn't know won't kill her. Then something happened, something that we could not change, we could not avoid, we could not... Lose.

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
